My Hime
by Audio Heart Radio
Summary: A Team of Four they were to hunt down Itachi. Too bad Hinata was the only girl in the group and unknowning that all three of them had their eyes set upon her. [Chapter 2: I won't let you guys die...] [SasuHina, NaruHina, OCHina, Onesided ItaHina]
1. You, Me and THEM!

((Ryu: Attempt of Three Naruto boys in love with Hinata-hime (basically Princess Hinata) no AU either. Except one of these boys are is my own OC x3

Swei: -waves cheerfully- By the way people it's pronounce 'Sway'. Ryu-san just gives her characters fucked up names :3

Ryu: -vein- Say that to my face!

Swei: But aren't you already there?

Ryu: …. GAH anyways the ages are:

Swei – 24

Sasuke – 17

Naruto – 17

Hinata - 16

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, for if I did poor Hinata would get raped at each corner for being so cute. I only owns Swei and the idea :0))

**You, Me, and Them!**

**Swei's Thinking**

"Tsunade-sama," A cheerful voice greeted the hokage. Glancing up at the nin she could already feel her temple throbbing. She hated the visits with young ANBU member being once a pupil of Jiraiya himself he seem to pick up the perverse attitude. Not as bad as the hermit himself, but still bad enough where the hokage wanted to beat the shit out of Swei...sadly he was the best for the mission along with three others who she would be sending him to meet soon. Tsunade blinked back into reality as he spoke.

"Huh?" she soon replied to what was he was saying. Swei smiled his hazel eyes gleaming behind the messy brown hair at the great senin in front of him.

"I said what a mighty bust youhave gotten, since the last time we talked. Are you using more of your chakra to hide your age?" That caught Tsunade's full attention as she pushed herself out of the seat. Her brow twitchingthe fifthgrowled, "Why you little-!"

"Hokage-sama now that I have your completeattention will you mind telling me the mission?" the man spoke in a pleasant voice ignoring her death threats. Taking a deep breath she sat back down already feeling her hand itch to the 'hidden' compartment in her desk that just happened to have a nice bottle of sake in it. Taking a breath to fight temptation Tsunade turned to the young man infront of her.

"You're going to be put on a multiple mission. Truthfully that will result of finding Uchiha Itachi, and the help of Gaara of the sand." The hokage watched as his expression change at the mention of Itachi's name. Itachi the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the mass murderer had a quite the bad reputation with the ANBU team and now the Hokage was desperate enough asking him to go. He could feel a head ache coming and eyeing the 'secret' compartment thinking sake sounded good.

Sighing the old woman continue, "Your partners will be Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Hinata-hime!" Swei headache instantly disappeared at the mention of the shy girl's name. A blush tinting his cheeks he went back standing straight mumbling, "H-Hinata-sama." Chuckling Tsunade smiled raising a blonde brow at him.

"You know Hyuuga-sama?"

"We met a f-few times."

"Ah, well you'll get to be getting to know her better along with Uzamaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." She watched as Swei frowned at their names and cocking a brow at him she continued, "Their two of our best Ninjas even it doesn't seem so. Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee are on a mission of their own. These are best three I can pick with them gone."

"Even Hinata-sama?"

"Her Byakugan is what we need most to find Itachi. I would have sent Neji with you, but like I said;he's on a mission," Tsunade drawled looking at Swei who looked like he was about to object but nodded in the end. "Now get out of my office." Bowing he placed the fox maskover his face and made for the window.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Swei?"

"Your boobs really have gotten bigger." Giving her a charming smile behind the mask he quickly jumped out the window before he could hear the hokage's stream of curses.

**Sasuke's Thoughts**

Staring at his table there a note was unfurled giving details on a mission with three other people. But his mind was far from the mission truly it was on one thing _revenge_. He was actually shaking with excitement. _I'll finally get my revenge on Itachi._ Sasuke thoughtthen frowned going through the names in his head, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzamaki Naruto, and Hakaru Swei.

Two of the three he knew both in his minds he considered _failures _to life. Now Hakaru Swei stumped him. Sasuke felt the itch in his mind like you know you know something but you can't recall. He glared at the name softly, "Swei what type of name is that?" Coal eyes trying to analyze the name hoping something jumped out at him, but nothing.

Growling theavenger walked to his room to pack, "Swei-baka… now I won't be able to rest."

**Naruto's Feelings on the Matter**

The blonde hair fox boy sat near his own messy table reading the note the Hokage gave him. Next to him ramen steamed from the instant noodle cup as he glanced over what they were going to do, "Find Itachi?" The name clicked in his head remembering what Sasuke went through just kill Itachi… and still was unsuccessful.

Picking a pair of chopsticks and cup of noodle the fox began slurping away. Glancing at the note his brow furrowed. Naruto wasn't just doing this with Sasuke but with Hinata and a guy named Swei as well. The kyuubi glanced at Hinata's name most, on a dangerous mission like this… well he knew the shy eyed konichi was no strong ninja but what was her use?

Narutoate his noodlesloudly in wonder _Sasuke, Hinata, and Swei… what a weird combo._

**Finally _her _eye on the Matter**

Hinata was greeted by an ANBU in morning panic flashed in front of her face her first thought firmly on Neji. But the man nearly chuckled, "Your cousin is fine! So please wipe that look off your face it really is quite depressing." The girl blushed and nodded. Swei had to catch his breath after seeing her embarrassed _She's so cute! _Pulling his mask off her grinned at the Hyuuga heiress he began telling her the details of the mission.

"I'm Hakaru Swei and I'm going to be one of the members on our… team. We'll be going to Sunagakure to help Gaara of the sand and while we're out look for the missing Nin Uchiha Itachi. We will be in need of your special tracking skills," Swei concluded doing his best to make it as short as possible. He stared at his 'princess' who sucked in the information then frowned.

"I-Isn't Itachi-san a d-dangerous ninja… very d-dangerous?" Hinata stared at him with her lavender eyes feeling his heart quicken nodding not exactly trusting his voice at the moment. "I-I'm not v-very s-strong…y-you see…" Looking down at the ground breaking the spell on him he took a deep breath of air.

"But we need you got that?" the shy girl nodded, "Meet by the Konoha gates tomorrow at dawn. Get a good rest Hinata-hime," Replacing the mask on, he handed the letter to her before her brain just caught up to what he called her. Hinata blushed as he hopped away staring at the letter.

Making her way through the gates and passing fountains and Hyuuga house cleaners she was glad to get to her room before Tou-san appeared. Placing the letter on her bed Hinata opened her window getting a breeze. Grabbing the letter and prying it open she scanned over the contents then froze. _Uzamaki Naruto._

((Ryu: Ahahaha it's a fake cliffy.

Swei: No sex scenes?

Ryu: -vein- IEI! Anyways you get to vote who Hinata meets up with first!

Naruto be frozen in horror in shock of meeting up with her crush!

Sasuke who scares the living daylight of her and gets some time to get to know him.

Swei who she is quite oblivious likes and can get some time to talk to her!

Swei: Pick C! I'll do a strip tease

Ryu: -smacks- Hell no! Anyways Review! –goes to work on other chapters for different stories-))


	2. I promise, I won't let you guys die!

((Ryu: Ok I got the chapter done for Guardian Devil! –Cheers- but it's on my other computer with out internet DX

Swei: -emo-

Ryu: It's ok Swei you'll win next time!

Swei: I'll do my strip tease anyways

Ryu: -smacks back of his head- IEI!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blah blah only Swei and my ideas.

To make you guys keep reviewing I'll give you quotes of future chapters 3:

"_Why I'm I always second best to you? Why can't she look at me like she looks at you?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_How could you never notice!"_

-

"_How c-can you have it…? Everyone was killed!" _

"_But I'm older, it's only nat-"_

"_Then why aren't you DEAD!"_

"_Let me ask you this… Why aren't you dead?"_

_-_

"_You'll do… take her to my room… tonight."_

_-_

"_Please let me just hold you for a little while longer… I've always wanted this feeling…"_

-Evil cackle- Betcha can't wait now!

**I Promise, I won't let you guys die!**

Hinata eyes widen as her face went pink. She would be traveling with Naruto! That would mean sleeping near him! And three other men! Her face went a darker shade of red and stared dizzily at the letter. Placing it on the bed she picked up the phone and dialed the number of her most trusted friends Shino and Kiba.

"_Moshi Moshi_?"

"S-Shino I have a s-slight problem…."

- - -

Sasuke grabbed his bag staring at the dark house hold of the Uchihas. The young avenger could fell the ghosts of the house walk about his home bringing unwanted child hood memories. Rubbing his forehead subconsciously, he walked out of his room as he swung his pack on. Walking out the door staring at the bloody fans in front of him he narrowed his brows.

Soon revenge would be his, yet Sasuke need to figure out how he was going to ditch them. _Them_ meaning Naruto, Hinata, and Swei, they were going to slow him down. "I'll sneak away tonight…" He muttered not realizing that he was about to bump into the young Hyuuga heiress.

_Thump!_

The white eyed girl rubbed her rump to fine herself on the ground and Uchiha stood their not even offering his hand to her. "G-Gomen…" she mumbled pushing herself off the ground. Brushing her now dirty pants she blushed fiddling with a loose jacket. Getting a stare from Sasuke she blinked blushing.

"_S-Shino I have a slight problem…"_

"_Hmmm what is it Hinata?"_

"_I need K-Kiba and you guys to help me get ready for a b-big mission!"_

"_Gomen. Hold on Hinata."_

_Hinata sat patiently as she heard a small click and waited and instead of one voice coming onto the phone but two._

"_Konbanwa Hinata!" the sound of Kiba's voice surprised her but smiled a little bit, "Three-way calling is awesome!"_

_It was now Shino's voice, "Hinata what were you saying earlier?"_

"_W-Well y-you s-see N-Narut-"_

"_That baka!"_

"_What about Naruto-kun?" Shino's voice soon drawled in after an awkward moment the heiress took a deep breath._

"_I need help l-looking through m-my clothing!"_

Hinata fiddled with her new jacket that had less bulk and fell on form quite loosely, with cute Capri's, and stylish sandals, Sasuke couldn't help _stare_. She brought her fingers up to her lips to make the small 'barrier' between him and her. Then abruptly the avenger turned.

"Damn teenage hormones," he muttered walking away from the confused Hinata. What was going on in his mind was clearly opposite of Hinata's innocence. Shaking his head putting on the cold aura again the young heiress fallowed closely behind. Wondering why he so rudely left her there.

"O-ohayo g-gozaimasu…." Hinata fiddled with her bag strap perking her ears for a greeting in return, but instead silence. She returned her gaze to the ground she decided to count each step mentally. This only went so far until bumping into the same person a second time that morning. Gazing up to meet reds ones she decided at that moment, the ground was oh so more interesting.

Then a plan was decided to scare off the shy kunoichi.

_(Warning Sasuke decides to bash Hinata D:)_

"Why are you even on the mission?" the Uchiha stated glancing at the girl who decided to look up her eyes wide in surprise. "You're weak; just recently became Chuunin… Neji who is not even in this 'main' branch can surpass you, did I forget to mention your younger sister. You're a failure to li-"

"Hinata-hime, didn't you spar wonderfully last night with your friends Shino-san and Kiba-san, hmm?" a brown haired Nin waved playfully at the two. "Ohayo!" Sasuke glared at Swei, his plan was ruined. "Now Uchiha-san that wasn't very nice to say our Hime! Now say you're sorry!" he mock scolded though in his hazel eyes were completely different to his happy tone.

Sasuke could have sworn he saw a flash of red in the hazel eyes.

Staring at the happy young man twirl the fox mask around his fingers he stole glances at Hinata who wiped tears away unaware of the small gazes she was getting. Then at last came a loud, "OHAYO!" As the hyperactive blonde came running at them tugging on a pack.

"O-ohayo g-gozaimasu N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled out her face obtaining a new shade of red as Naruto glanced at her then kept staring.

"Erm… Ohayo Hinata-chan….you look awesome!" The fox continued to stare at her. Swei glanced at the two noting the darker shades of red his hime was getting. Growling at Naruto and then stepping in front of the blonde hiding Hinata from him. Naruto looked at the elder man who smiled at him a little too sweetly.

Moving away from the two Naruto could feel a new type of emotion towards the ANBU for stepping in between his little moment with Hinata. But the burnette just smiled and spoke out loud for the three of them to hear, his voice ringing through the quiet morning of Konoha.

"I am Hakaru, Swei. I'm a leader for this mission. Our objectives, hunt down Uchiha Itachi, and kill him. Currently Tsunade-sama (our large breasted Hokage)," Making Hinata blush uncomfortably, Naruto snort of contained laughter, and Sasuke just hardening his glare as Swei smiled innocently continuing.

"As I was saying before, our Hokage, just happens to know that Itachi is near

Sunagakure and the honorable Kazekage Gaara is having trouble with sound. Such as spies, assassins, you know the deal." He waved his hands for a bit of a dramatic effect, but his hands stopped mid way as he placed him to his side. Sighing he looked at all three with dead seriousness, "This is a highly dangerous mission. So I'm making a promise to all three of you. Here and now."

"No matter what. I'll make sure you all return home, if best, in one piece. This is a team work mission. No I's, no I can'ts, no just me. We work together," he glared at Sasuke but his gaze soften, "Let's go."

- - -

Hinata couldn't believe she was on the go to hunt down the missing Nin, what surprised her most was how fast a day could go by and how far a place could seem at the end. Resting her tired feet near the fire she couldn't help but glance at Sasuke. His eyes gazing lazily at the fire he did look quite handsome. Hinata being a girl couldn't deny that, but what about his personality? It just seemed… ugly.

Swei came dancing in, placing fish on the pan then dancing over to the fire and putting it in the middle. Soon after him, her blonde haired prince Naruto soaking wet took a spot next to the kunoichi. "Hakaru-bastard pushed me in the water!" The fox whined childishly at Hinata. "Now my cloths are wet!"

"heh, heh, you smelt badly so I thought you needed it. Am I right Hinata-hime?" Swei laugh was pleasant as she blushed more not daring to move. Getting from his spot he grinned at Naruto childishly, "Uzamaki-baka please watch our food, and Hinata-hime please watch Uzamaki-baka so he won't eat all the food. Uchiha-san may I talk to you?"

Silently Sasuke moved from his spot gracefully towards the trees an even more silent Swei fallowed.

- - -

Swei's hazel eyes stared at Sasuke's now flickering red and black ones. The trees rustled softly giving the young ANBU member a chill, "Sasuke-san, I must warn you… it was very difficult for Tsunade-sama to choose you for this mission so please listen to my warning."

"I'm listening…"

"Hokage knows you will most likely escape us… you did leave the village for awhile for means of revenge. But Sasuke, I'm a highly skilled Missing Nin hunter, and I could track you down like that," snapping his fingers Sasuke smirked as he could feel cold steel across his neck glancing side ways as Swei held the blade besides him. "Please understand I won't hesitate to kill you if you run."

"I'm not afraid of death."

"That's what most people say until they are an inch of their lives."

"Swei-san…."

"Hai?"

"I know you," Sasuke spoke up his voice slightly harsh, "But how?"

Unknowingly to him Swei could feel the smirk tug at his lips, "Sasuke-san don't think you were the only one mourning on the night of the Uchiha massacure."

((Ryu: 8D End chapter! –Hugs Swei-

Swei: nyee… I get hugged to small boobs!

Ryu: -vein- Anyways! Up coming in next chapter:

_Hinata could feel herself blush, how the hell did she suddenly feel her limbs were ten times as heavier before! Staring at the boys her blush deepened, how the **hell** did she become everyone's pillow!_

_-_

"_H-Hakaru-san…?"_

"_Please Swei-kun Hinata-hime!"_

"_G-gomen n-nasai but h-how d-do we know e-each other?"_

_"Well because when I was younger…"_

_-_

_Remembering reviewing gets the next chapter pokes it :0))_


End file.
